Visiblemente frágil
by GothicCharm
Summary: Él se sentía frágil, por que ella lo era. Él se iría, ella lo extrañaría y lloraría. Pero, en realidad, siempre estaría a su lado. One-shot; SxS.


**Disclaimer:** _Personajes pertenecientes a CLAMP. Creadoras de CCS. :)_

* * *

**Visiblemente frágil.**

—Lo dices como si fuera tan simple —Musitó, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus rosadas mejillas, empapándolas. Haciendo un recorrido por todo su rostro, dejando brilloso aquél camino hecho.

—Se que podrás —Susurré, y una de mis manos rodeo su cintura, para arquear su delicado y dulce cuerpo contra el mío.

Sus esmeraldas me miraron con pena y tristeza; brillosos por las recientes lágrimas que habían abandonado aquél bosque.

Sí, _bosque_. La definición perfecta para esos ojos que hacía que mi mente se desconectara por completo. Ya que habitaban mil y un emociones, sentimientos, sensaciones. Que aunque ella se esforzara por ocultar; siempre las dejaba al descubierto.

Ella era tan… vulnerable. Tan sensible; y delicada. Me sentía como un hombre hecho de piedra que podría destruirla sin hacer mucho trabajo. Eso extrañamente me hacía sentir… culpable.

Ella era tan débil, en muchos sentidos.

Y… me hacía sentir débil también. Verla tan desprotegida me hacía sentir desprotegido a mí. Ella era parte de mí, esa era la realidad.

Le amaba con cada latido de mi corazón, con cada suspiro, con cada gramo de oxígeno que respiraba, con cada palabra que le susurraba, con cada segundo de mi vida. Le amaba como nunca había amado, eso estaba claro.

¿Por qué me sucedía esto? ¡Siempre me había considerado un ser fuerte! Pero me sentía _frágil_, como nunca en mi vida. Ella se había interceptado en mi vida para no salir. Si la herían, también me herían a mí. Mi debilidad era ella. ¡Que impotencia era verme tan sensible!

Ella desvió su mirada de mis orbes negros, mirando hacía el costado sin ver nada en realidad.

Con mi mano libre, acomode un mechón de su corto cabello color chocolate que se había interpuesto sobre su rostro. Ella se estremeció ante mi tacto, para luego suspirar, hinchando su pecho levemente.

Acaricié su rostro con mi mano. La otra estaba sujeta en su cintura, oprimiéndola contra mi cuerpo firmemente pero con cuidado.

Nuestros rostros sólo tenían una lejanía escasa, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera sentir su cálida respiración chocando con mi rostro, ni para juntar nuestros alientos. Acerque más mi rostro al de ella, haciendo que vuelva a dirigirme su mirada. Junte nuestras frentes, chocando nuestras narices con un dulce tacto. Mi mano seguía posicionada en su suave mejilla rosada.

—Shaoran —Murmuró y su aliento se estrello contra mis labios entreabiertos— ¿Es esto necesario? —Pude sentir su cuerpo temblar bajo mi leve presión, y sus ojos se encresparon levemente, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo.

—Sabes que sí —Cerré mis ojos, respirando profundamente varias veces—, será por poco tiempo, ya te lo he dicho.

—Pero te vas… otra vez —Su voz se quebró ante las últimas palabras.

Volví a abrir los ojos con suavidad, para encontrarme con el borde de sus ojos cristalinos, donde se podía observar las lágrimas que pronto caerían.

Aleje una pulgada nuestros rostros, una mínima distancia más pero me pareció demasiado de todas formas. La palma que se encontraba sobre su mejilla, se movió para limpiar las lágrimas que habían comenzado su recorrido.

—Siempre secas mis lágrimas —murmuró— y no lo harás por unos meses.

Parpadeé algunas veces, intentando de concentrarme en dar una respuesta mínimamente coherente. No podía pensar con claridad sabiendo que cualquier cosa haría que sus glándulas lagrimales comenzaran a trabajar con más rapidez.

—No estaré aquí, claro. Pero no será necesario que alguien las seque —Musité, alejando mi mano de su rostro, para suplantarla por mis labios, que rozaban con suavidad su mejilla, acariciándola—, porque debes prometerme que no habrá —susurré contra su piel—.

—No puedo prometerte que no lloraré —Murmuró con seguridad. Firme. Hasta ella misma se sorprendió de aquel tono en estas circunstancias.

Mis labios siguieron el recorrido que estaban haciendo por todo su rostro, para bajar a su cuello, depositando suaves besos en el.

Una de mis manos —que anteriormente había secado sus lágrimas— la posicioné en su espalda, haciendo desaparecer el espacio casi imaginario que nos quedaba de distancia.

Seguí paseando mis labios por su cuello y su mentón, mientras ella seguía siseando, titubeante.

Cuando por fin llegué a mi objetivo, mi boca se encontró con la suya en un leve roce. Sus calidos labios estaban algo inseguros, como si no sabría exactamente que debían hacer. Pero por otro lado, los míos, estaban totalmente en otro estado.

Empecé a profundizar el beso, permitiendo a mi lengua poblar su paladar. Ella no opuso resistencia, pero seguía paralizada.

Intente recibir su respuesta, moviendo mi boca contra la suya, con suavidad pero con firmeza.

Ella, con suavidad, llamó a sus manos —que se encontraban a los costados de su cuerpo— para que acariciaran mi cabello, y luego bajaron a mi cuello, colocándolas cómoda y cuidadosamente. Sus labios comenzaron a acompasarse con los míos, con lentitud. Haciendo de aquel beso, el más profundo y duradero que jamás hayamos tenido.

Pero buscaba más. Quería que aquel encuentro entre nuestras bocas ardiera de pasión. Que las llamas por fin se encendieran, eso deseaba.

Empecé a mover con más rapidez mis labios, tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero sin quedarse atrás, ella me imitó. Y así estuvimos un largo tiempo.

Ella se separo para poder recuperar el aire, agitada.

—Shaoran… —Murmuró entrecortadamente; sus labios tenían una mínima separación con los míos, por lo que su aliento se topo con mi rostro —. No te vayas. Por favor.

Volví a cerrar mis párpados, con fuerza. No deseaba verla rogar algo en lo que no podría complacerla.

—Es necesario, Sakura —Le sonreí sin fuerzas, con los ojos todavía cerrados— Tengo que arreglar unos temas con mi familia —Solté a regañadientes—, ya sabes… la importancia de la familia Li —dije con ironía.

—Es injusto —Susurró bajando sus manos de mi cuello, para poder hundir su rostro en mi camisa, abrazándome tiernamente —, no tienen derecho a separarte de mí.

—No, no lo tienen —Sonreí apoyando mi mentón en su cabello color chocolate e inspiré su perfume, olía tan bien—. Volveré en un par de meses.

—Lo dices como si fuera poco —susurró casi inaudiblemente, pero pude escucharla a la perfección.

_Poco. _Qué más quisiera yo.

Claro, me perdería el último trimestre de la secundaria y casi todas las vacaciones de verano. Pero eso no me importaba… Estaría lejos de Sakura.

Acaricié su cabello con mi rostro, inspirando profundamente.

—Desearía que me pareciera poco, Sakura —Susurré, y deposité un suave beso en su cabello.

Ella levantó su rostro para que nuestras miradas chocaran. Parpadeó varias veces, confundida, como si no esperara encontrarse con mis ojos. Abrió su boca, como para decir algo. Pero parecía que el habla la había abandonado, ya que no salió ningún sonido de allí.

Volví a besar sus labios rápidamente, con un leve roce. Para separar mi rostro y sonreírle radiantemente. Ella enarcó una ceja, había vuelto en sí.

—Eso fue muy rápido —Se quejó, mordiéndose el labio inferior, para evitar sonreír. Pero las comisuras de sus labios se levantaron levemente, formando una sonrisa astuta.

—Si tú lo dices —Me burlé y me encogí de hombros.

Ella me sacó la lengua infantilmente, adoraba cuando hacía eso. Le sonreí y le devolví el gesto. Ella rió. Bien, esto parecía una guerra de expresiones.

Sin que me diera cuenta, sus labios hicieron presión contra los míos. Rápidamente, el beso se profundizo.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraban jugueteando, explorando cada parte de nuestras bocas. Era una batalla que nadie iba a perder.

Pude sentir que se elevaban sus comisuras bajo mis labios. Estaba sonriendo, mientras ambos disfrutábamos el dulce sabor de aquel beso.

Hasta que los separó, rayos, había perdido esa… sensación. La quería de vuelta. Esto en serio no estaba bien.

—Qué… qué… diablos —Murmuré entornando los ojos. Y ella sonrió exhibiendo todos sus bellos y blancos dientes— Fue muy rápido.

Ella pegó sus labios entre sí, para evitar que sus carcajadas salieran a la acción, aunque se le escaparon algunas risitas, que huyeron de su presión. Bien, ahora me dedicaba a hacer rimas.

—Si tú lo dices —Se encogió de hombros, burlándose, citándome. La única diferencia es que su voz se notaba llena de regocijo, casi sin aguantar las ganas de estallar a risotadas.

Bien, ella había comenzado. O yo… Bueno, eso no importaba.

—Así que te estás divirtiendo —La acusé, ella volvió a pegar sus labios entre sí, asintiendo. Se estaba muriendo de las ganas de reír— Bien.

Entre mis manos, tomé su cabeza, acercando su rostro al mío.

—Veamos quien se divierte ahora —Sonreí.

Uní nuestros labios, creando un fogoso y pasional beso. Nuestros labios furiosos lidiaban entre sí, nuestras lenguas estaban teniendo una batalla, peleando. Ahora no explorábamos nuestras bocas, las estábamos memorizando.

Hicimos una leve separación para tomar aire, haciendo que entre con desesperación a nuestro cuerpo.

—Shaoran —murmuró en aquella separación, pero no le dí tiempo de seguir la frase, ya que había vuelto a juntar nuestros labios.

Seguimos la guerra, nadie ganaba, nadie perdía… sólo luchábamos.

Podríamos haber seguido aquel encuentro entre nuestros labios varios minutos más, pero aquellos parecían necesitar descanso, ¿Cómo…?

Nos separamos, con cuidado, lentamente. Sin romper el ambiente que se había creado. El oxígeno que respirábamos tenía perfume a felicidad.

—Shaoran —susurró.

La miré, con una sonrisa posicionada en mis labios.

—Te amo —Concluyó, acompañándome con una sonrisa. Sus esmeraldas brillaban de… sinceridad y alegría.

Parpadeé varias veces, ensanchando mi sonrisa, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

—Yo también, mi querida Sakura.

Y esa era la verdad, la amaba con todo mi corazón, y eso no cambiaría, sin importar a la distancia que nos encontráramos ni el tiempo que duraría aquella separación.

No importaba aquello, porque _siempre estaría con ella_, aunque estuviera en otro lugar.

* * *

Hola! (: Bueno, mi primer one-shot (L), y como lo tengo pensando hace tiempo, es de Sakura**&**Shaoran (L); ¡Como los amo!

Me encantaría recibir sus Reviews; quiero saber que opinan de mi forma de escribir, el tema que elegí, si les gusto, que cambiarían, exactamente todo (: Tengo que agradecer más que nada a **Calu**; Freakland, por haber beteado este one-shot :) y enseñarme un poco sobre FanFiction —Soy nueva, y no sé casi nada de Inglés, entiendan xd—. También gracias a _Gaby_, de Sweetland por haberse echo un tiempo y leerla antes (:, también por darme su apoyo. ¡Gracias!

Espero que les guste e ir mejorando de a poco, (: ¡Un besito!, se cuidan.

V**aane**


End file.
